


and your blood's depleted

by MaryPSue



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, You Have Been Warned, and it's in second person!, literally just a whole pile of sad self-indulgent wankery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue
Summary: Statistically, one of you must've got clean.





	and your blood's depleted

**Author's Note:**

> I'll stop titling fics with pretentiously artsy lyrics from relatively-mainstream alternative artists when I'm _dead_ (anyway the title's from the Raconteurs' 'Steady As She Goes')

It’s an infinite multiverse. Statistically, one of you must’ve got clean. And you’re not talking about Vegan Rick, with his - fucking - his quinoa and his hot yoga and his fucking organic coconut water. One of you who wasn’t ‘clean living’ in the first place. One of you who didn’t start out as a total sanctimonious asshole.

You gotta wonder if he’s really doing any better.

…

Somewhere, in the preponderance of realities that sit uneasily shoulder-to shoulder, a few molecules apart, there’s a white picket fence. And a dog. There’s a 401k and a couple awards. Maybe a Nobel. That’d be nice.

The grandkids come to visit once a week. They get spoiled rotten.

…

Probably not. After all, it’s _you_. 

…

The fiftieth wedding anniversary is practically a family reunion - and the definition of 'family’ is pretty broad. Everybody’s there. _Everybody_. It’s amazing that Beth managed to keep the surprise a secret for as long as she did.

The party keeps going all night and well into the morning.

…

He’s probably miserable, without anything in between him and reality. Hell, maybe he’s offed himself by now. Relapsed. Something. 

…

There’s more silver in her hair than there was on the first date, more lines around her eyes. At least they’re smile lines. 

She’s still so beautiful. Inside and out.

…

There’s no point to it, anyway. Sobering up wouldn’t make the world any less awful. It’d just take away the one way you’ve got to cope with it.

And it can’t have made that much of a difference. What’s that stupid fucking platitude Vegan Rick’s always trotting out? ’ _Wherever you go, there you are_ ’?

…

Somewhere in the multiverse, no farther away than a breath but impossible to reach, there’s a reality where Morty’s not in intensive therapy, where Summer never shot you, where Beth didn’t take out a restraining order against you, where no one died. There’s a you who’s a better man. A you who sucked it up and got some _help_. A you who put his family first. A you who still has a family.

You couldn’t pity the poor bastard more.


End file.
